The present invention relates to an improved camper attachment having a top and a shell where the top is rotatably engaged to the shell. The top folds up to create an additional enclosed sleeping area with the top surface of the shell section.
The prior art contains many examples of ways to increase the use of an automobile or truck by attaching a folding compartment to the top of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,168 discloses a collapsible enclosure which rests directly on the roof of the motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,725 discloses a collapsible compartment using telescoping arms to raise a roof and cables for stabilizing the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,460 discloses a collapsible sleeping compartment with roof extending to create two sleeping compartments attached to the roof of the vehicle.
Camper shells for attachment to the open bed area of trucks of various sizes have become commonplace. The prior art also addresses camper shell extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,066 discloses an improved camper shell with a folding top that opens to create a sleeping area.
However, the need arises for an improved camper shell that would allow the user to create a sleeping, area for up to two people above the area enclosed by the camper shell itself without creating any opening into the camper shell. The reason that such an arrangement is desirable is that on long trips, such as a drive from the lower United States to Alaska, sleeping stops can be made without the necessity of unloading gear stowed in the enclosed bottom portion of the camper shell. Furthermore, such an improved camper shell would maintain the waterproof integrity of the storage area within the camper shell itself during extended periods of severe rain and wind as may be encountered on lengthy fishing and hunting trips to remote areas.
An additional need is for an improved camper shell that would allow an extension of the sleeping area to accommodate adults, even when attached to short wheelbase trucks.
The present invention is an improved camper top which meets the need identified above by having a camper attachment in two sections, a top and a shell. The shell can function as a traditional camper by itself With the top rotated open, a sleeping area between the top and the shell can be created by rotating the top upward along a common axis with the shell. Folding sections allow the sleeping area to be expanded to accommodate adults, even on short wheelbase vehicles.